Circe Winerose
Circe Winerose is a tribute made by WitchAndWizard. Please don't use without my permission. CirceWinerose.png|Circe Reaping Stats Age: 16 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapons: Poison, Traps, Blowgun & Darts Strengths: Great at covering her traps, a good assassin, stealthy Weaknesses: Overconfident in her skills, tends to turn away from valuable allies, weakest with heavy weapons or in melee combat. Token: A little gold ring Fears: Allies: Circe would probably go with the biggest group, and try to make her way to the top, becoming the leader, and at the very least, the co-leader. Personality Circe is somewhat of a spoiled brat, growing up with the riches of District 1 and all. She is also quite a diva, turning her noses down on people she views as "commoners". She throws really bad tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants, and can do wicked things to get revenge. She refuses to be known as "just someone" but rather as "Miss Popular." She can also be quite cruel, and can say spiteful things, not caring about the person's feelings. Backstory Growing up to the lavish riches and wealth of District 1, Circe had everything. She had the latest designer fashion, had boys fawning over her, and was gorgeous. And she knew it. She'd look in the mirror, slather on makeup, do her hair in the latest style, and take some jewelry that would ''definetely ''have every girl lining up to buy one. She was Miss Popular there, and made sure everyone knew it. She dated practically every boy, and dumped them for fun. She even had her own clique to laugh with her, and so she could laugh at them. But popularity and riches wasn't the only side of Circe, no. There were rumors that she took out every single competition that would challenge her influence, status and popularity. She was known as a skilled assassin, often using lethal poisons and traps to snag her victim. No one said it to her face, of course. They didn't want to be next on her list. This is why no one challenges her, no one makes fun of her, no one argues with her. Because if they do, that would be one of the last things they ever did. Training Circe doesn't care if people will target her in the arena; she'll go all out, showing her skills and abilities, proving that she is in fact the top hunter here. She'll make sure her alliance knows that she's the best, that she's the one that should be the leader Interview Angle Circe would go for the elegant, beautiful girl who knows how to charm the crowd. She'll appear charming and poised, like a regal person. She'll be careful to hide her sadistic side, and prefers the more elegant, pleasing side. Games Strategy During the bloodbath, she'll try to grab her necessary poisons, weapons and food, and then proceed to establish herself leader in her alliance. If not, she'll try manipulating the leader to do what she wants. If on her own, Circe would go and try to assasinate people from the shadows, using hand-made or looted poisons, darts and traps to pick off threats. She'll avoid open combat as much as possible, and prefers a fight where they can't zero in on her location. In the feast, she'll try to snag a person in a trap who has a bag, and proceed to kill them and then take their bag. Category:WitchAndWizard's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes